


No Strings Attached

by SuperOdin



Series: GMW One Shots [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOdin/pseuds/SuperOdin
Summary: Maya Hart decides to pay Cory Matthews back for everything he's done for her.
Series: GMW One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	No Strings Attached

Maya Hart made her way through the library looking down at the new phone her best friends father and teacher Cory Matthews had just given her. Coming from a single parent house where her mother barely scrapped by to provide for the both of them, having anything new or nice was a foreign experience to her. She always thought it was her versus the world and the world was winning.

Maya stopped in the middle of the library and then turned to face her teacher.

"Something wrong?" Cory asked the blonde girl.

"I-I can't accept this." She said as she held the phone up towards Cory.

"I told you it's not a problem." Cory said. 

In Maya's experience, good things didn't happen to her. At least not without a price. 

"No strings attached?" Maya asked. "Usually there's strings."

"Nope." Cory said. "No strings attached."

Maya took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a nearby small study room and closed the door, then moved her face closer to his.

Before Cory could say or do anything, Maya had her lips on his, her tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. Cory let a mean out as the blonde minx moved her hands down and began to unbuckle his belt. As soon as he felt her small hands brush his rising dick, he pulled himself off her.

"What are you doing, Maya?" He looked at the door to make sure it was still closed and locked.

"I'm paying you back." Maya said as she grabbed the sides of her best friend's fathers jeans and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. Maya's eyes widened as the sight of Cory's cock came into view, placing her right hand around the semi-erect member and began to stroke it. 

"I already told yo-" Cory said with staggered breaths. 

"I'm paying you back for everything you've done for me." Maya said as she got down on her knees and lined his now hardened 10 inch cock with her mouth. 

Cory let out a moan as the blonde girl wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock as her tongue swirling around the tip. For some reason, his cock tasted better than any other one she had stuck in her mouth. 

A few seconds later, the small room began to fill with the sounds of moans from Cory as well as sucking sounds from Maya as she began to slowly suck on his cock, pushing the tip down her throat.

Cory couldn't believe the tightness of Maya's throat around his cock. And how skilled the young girl was at sucking cock. He loved his wife Topanga. And she was amazing at a lot of things, but giving head wasn't one of those things so Cory never asked for it and what a world he was missing.

Maya continued to shove more down her throat until half the cock was being shoved in and out her throat. Cory couldn't believe it. There was no way this was even close to Maya's first time doing this. It was like her throat was used to this. And the way she worked the bottom half of his cock with her small hands just added to the feeling. He could feel he wasn't going to much longer.

"I'm about to cum, Maya." Cory said as he felt his balls tighten up. 

He looked down at his daughter's best friend who just looked up at him and shoved as much of his cock down her throat as she could, almost taking the whole length. A few strokes of what was outside of her mouth was all he needed let. Cory let out a groan, emptying balls deep in the throat of his student.

Maya loved the feeling of the thick cum filling up her throat, swallowing it as it came out. She slowly pulled the cock out of her mouth, still sucking on it as it filled her mouth until just the tip was in her mouth. She swirled her tounge around the tip, making sure to get every last drop.

"Holy shit." Cory said heavy breathed. His head facing up as he leaned back against the desk in the room. "That was great."

Cory moved his head back down to look at Maya.

He watched as the girl took off her shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing her small chest and cute pink puffy nipples to her teacher.

"Maya, I don't think this is a good idea." Cory said, completely entranced by the sight in front of jim

"I told you already, Mr. Matthews." Maya said as she walked closer to hin. She reached up and began to unbutton the man's shirt. "I have a lot to pay you back for."

"Where did yo-" Cory began to ask a question but was then cut off by a kiss. 

"There's usually strings attached when someone does something nice for my mom and me." Maya replied, knowing the question he was going to ask. "Enough about that. Now let me thank you for everything you've done."

Cory grabbed Maya's waist and turned them around. He lifted her up and sat her onto the table behind them.

He stepped back and took in the sight of Maya Hart sitting naked on the table. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulders. Her small chest with tiny puffy nipples. Her long legs spread out to reveal the bright pink lips waiting for him. His cock wasting no time to get hard again.

Maya let out a moan as she felt Coey's tongue begin to move itself along her outer lips. 

"That feels so good, Mr Matthews." Maya moaned.

Cory continued his tasting of the girl, eventually latching his mouth onto the girls clit, gently sucking on it as his middle and index fingers made their way inside her pussy.

Maya was in heaven. She never even imagined her best friend's goofy dad would be this fantastic. Her whole body trembled as his tongue pushed into her pussy. The feeling of the tongue squirming around inside of her mixed with the fingers pushing in and out was too much for her little body to handle. Her back arched as she began to release her juices all over Corey's tongue and fingers.

Maya's breathing became labored as Corey slowly pulled his mouth and fingers out, savoring the taste.

"You taste better than Topanga." Corey said licking his fingers and giving her a wink.

Corey then began to move his way up her small body, falling in love with every inch of her with small kisses all over her pale skin.

Maya moaned as she felt her lovers lips place themselves all over her body until they made their resting spot on her nipples, Cory making sure two switch the kisses and licks evenly between the two pink puffy nubs.

After getting his fill of her body and his cock feeling 100% again, he stood up and positioned himself between Maya's legs. He held his cock in his hand and lined it up with her glistening lower lips and placed the tip right at her entrance causing Maya to let out a little whine as he teased her. 

"Fuck me, Mr Matthews." Maya begged, unable to resist it any longer.

Cory looked into the girl's eyes as he penetrated her slowly, feeling her tightness begin to squeeze at his manhood. 

"You're so fucking tight." Cory said, feeling the walls begin to resist him.

"Shit." Maya said as she felt her teacher's cock push itself into her until three quarters of himself was inside of her "You feel so amazing inside my pussy. Go on and fuck me."

Cory continued to hold onto Maya's waist as he slowly pulled out then pushed back into her, feeling the tightness wrap around his cock. 

Maya was in heaven. She didn't know sex could feel this good. Probably because she was with someone who honestly cared about her and really loved her as opposed to someone who would just fuck her after they got done fucking her mom to help pay that month's rent.

"I love you, Mr. Matthews." Maya said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Maya." Cory said as he leaned down and began to kiss her. This time it was him taking the lead, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he reached down and grabbed her ass and lifted her up. 

"Oh, fuck." Maya moaned at both the feeling of Cory squeezing her ass and the shifting of the cock inside her. "Fuck me hard, Mr. Matthews." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Cory held her still as he began to pump his cock into her, going deeper than before. 

"It feels so good." She said as she wrapped her arms around Cory's neck and brought her body closer to his. 

Cory continued to hold the girl, pushing into her as hard and as deep as he could causing her head to shoot back and release louder and louder moans, the two not caring if anyone else in the library could hear their sounds of sex.

With each thrust, Cory could feel his balls tighten more and more.

"I'm going to cum, Maya." Cory whispered into her ear.

"Cum with me, Mr Matthews." Maya moaned out. "Fill me up. Pour in me the same seed that made my best friend."

Cory let out one final thrust, pushing himself as deep into the blonde as he could, letting his cock pour as much semen as it could let out into the girl.

"It feels so warm inside me." Maya said, her voice filled with pleasure.

The two stayed there for a little bit longer, enjoying the feeling of each others embrace before Cory sat her back down on the desk and pulled out of her, a glob of cum pooling out of her in its wake.

Cory stepped back to once again admire the body of the girl he had just fucked, which now glistened in the light.

"Wow, Mr. Matthews." Maya said as she stood up, a trail of cum flowing down her leg. "That was my best fuck ever."

Cory leaned down and pulled his pants back up as he watched Maya walk to here she had thrown her clothes down, bending over to give him a good look at her spread asshole.

Maya's eyes went wide as she felt Cory's finger begin to tease her cute little asshole.

"Not so fast there." She said as she stood back up and faced him. "I gotta save something to use if I have to pay you back for something later." She said, giving the man a wink.


End file.
